TASTM
by Dilin dolphin
Summary: You'll find out, but only if you open this story! This is entirely the idea of my little sister, I just kind of made her vague ideas into this.
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Spiez

The MOVIE!

It was a dark night in the city when:

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman wept in the dark alley as she was being attacked by a man in a ski mask, when four flashes, one purple, one green, one brown, and one black tied the man up and left without a trace.

The next mourning

"Hey Megan, Tony, look!" Two boys at the same time shouted across the hall at their siblings. But, they were so exited they ran into each other causing everyone to laugh. Though they soon recovered and the blue clad boy went on with the news. "Guess what's in the paper today! NEW HEROS, Our photographer was in an ally being attack by a man in a ski mask. And as she was certain of her doom four flashes of color swooped down and out leaving her safe and the villain defeated, with cops already on their way for the arrest. And our photographer says 'If you are reading this, thank you.'" And after the boy was done speaking his younger brother decided it was his turn to speak up.

"That's so cool, Super Heroes, just like in my comics!"

"Sorry to disappoint you squirt, but super heroes don't exist." The oldest brother told him

"Well, maybe they're spies!" The youngest shouted

"Maybe, Tony." The boy's sister Megan said, going along with her brother's imagination.

"Well, whatever they may be, I say we head to Syber Smoothie." The oldest suggested.

At Syber Smoothie

Soon the four siblings arrived at their favorite smoothie hang out. And as they entered a bald man came to the counter, a smile on his face.

"How may I help you?" He asked with a British accent

"I'll have the Cherry Explosion, my brother here will have the Blueberry Blast, my other brother will have the Banana Sunshine, and my sister will have the Bubblegum Bonanza." The red covered boy ordered.

"Coming right up!" The man walked into the back room handing the order to another worker. "All four of the kids are here, commencing operation: Test Spies." The man talked into his watch, the smile gone, he cleared out as another agent in the smoothie shop activated the test.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Screams could be heard all around the shop as people scrambled for the door, their smoothies forgotten. Though four kids stayed behind hoping to save the others, fighting the many mechanical monsters that suddenly took over their favorite shop, though, in the end though they fought well, they were the losers. That is, until, a voice from the entrance shouted.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to help you wimps!" A girl about 12, 4'11'', with blond hair, sea blue eyes, a purple shirt, blue skirt, pink leggings, and pink slippers. Smiled widely at the thought of kicking the evil butt, and saving these pathetic people. And in a few swift kicks with the help of the four others, they defeated the monsters. And before anymore words could be said, she was gone.

"Kat, you're too much of a show off, you know that?" A girl about 11, 4'10'' brown hair, sky blue eyes, green pants and a green shirt, and black shoes told her sister indignantly.

"Oh, Zethy, have some fun, show your talents. The world deserves to see them!" Kat yelled back, startling a few passersby in the process.

"Please don't scare anyone, Kat. We don't want them hating us just yet." Kat's older brother, by a minute, warned her. He was 12, at first sight he was maybe 4'11", but was really 4'10" orange hair, Blue Jay eyes, tan shorts, brown shirt, and gray shoes


	2. Welcome

Welcome!

The next day

"Hey guys, guess what. There are going to be four new students, siblings." Megan shouted to her brothers Tony, Lee, and Marc

"So, getting a new student isn't exactly the biggest of news." Lee the oldest said

"Well, I'm sure you'll change your mind when I tell you that one of them is the girl who helped us fight the monsters yesterday." Megan said, hands on her hips.

"What? Here?" Tony wondered, confused.

"Yes, here!" A familiar voice yelled to them, two girls and one boy at her side. One caught every one's attention, Luna Rose, a Gothic looking girl, she looked 7 or 8, but was actually 13, the reason for the confusion was she was 4', and the reason she looked Gothic was she wore a black shirt, white pants, and silver black shoes. She had black hair and blue lagoon eyes. She stayed quiet and didn't talk to anybody unlike her siblings who seemed to yell at anyone who looked at them funny. "Hey I remember you guys, yesterday was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, if you think fun is being attacked by your favorite shop. It was a blast!" Marc raved, with sarcasm coming from his voice. No sooner had those words left his mouth and all the other random kids gone to their class, a long tube came from a locker and sucked the eight kids up. Though the tube quickly became crowded with screams and protests. And soon all eight kids were trapped in a large room filled with computers. They walked around messing with stuff, ultimately making a big mess. And soon an old man walked in the room introducing himself as Jerry. And Tony, Marc, Megan, and Lee recalled their first meeting. Though none of this mattered to Kat or Kathrin as she shouted

"I don't care who you are. I demand to know why I'm being held here and be released!"

"Yeah, I agree!" Her younger sister Zethy or Zethora shouted as well as her brother known as Jerry too, but whose name was Jerald.

"You are here, because I want you to be spies for me." The bald man stared up at them seriously, and they, like many other new recruits, ended up on the floor laughing. Except the silent girl. "I am completely serious, I have seen you five work together to take down some test dummies. I think all EIGHT of you shall work well together in taking down real life villains." He once again spoke in his calmest voice trying his hardest not to pop a vein. They all stopped laughing and just stared at him, with confused faces. '_How many times this has happened, I'll never know!' _

"So, um, Jerry, you're really offering us jobs, as _SPIES_?" Tony piped up, pretty much ready and willing to accept. He watched the man nod his head and yelled "YES! This has been my dream since, last month!"

"Wait, um, kid. How do we know we can trust him? Do you have any proof of this….. agency?" Jerald questioned.


	3. Agency

The Agency?

"Well..?" Jerald stared at the man, waiting for his answer, twitching his eye, shaking his leg, this patience was killing him. Not one to sit still for more than half of a millisecond, he got up, walked to the desk, and slammed his fists down on it. If anyone knew how to be dramatic, it was him, as an actor, he must practice every chance he gets."Well, anything, anything at all?"

"The proof is you are standing in it right now, WOOHP, .. Protection. We can't give you a tour, unless you plan to join. And if you don't you can't tell anyone of this place. Or you'll be shipped to Siberia." Bald man Jerry looked up at their surprised face. He felt a smirk grow on his lips, but resisted the urge.

"We'll join!" Almost everyone shouted in unison, afraid of the punishment they knew they would all have to face, for they had far too big mouths. Luna nodded, yes.

"Great, we start training, now!" seven screams rang as they were crammed in a small rocket and flew away, side by side with a rocket containing Old uncle Jerry, smiling at them, as if this were completely natural. Which to him it was, a minute or so later the rockets touched down on a deserted beach.

"We will now start your official WOOHP training," Boss guy Jerry told them as he took out his black wallet, and used it to transform their outfits. "Over the next forty-eight hours, you will be instructed in extreme martial arts, high-tech weapon and equipment use, and super secret surveillance techniques. In short it's going to be challenging, grueling, and extremely demanding."

"BRING IT!" Kat, Zethy, Megan, Lee, Jerald, and Tony yelled. Marc looked somewhat panicked as the rest were ready; he was really only a computer nerd, not a type that went out a lot.

"What's wrong, Marc? Not up for it?" Kat looked at the boy with concern.

"What, I, um? Oh, nothing's wrong, just a little too anxious." Marc lied, but Kat could tell he was lying. Not that he was bad at it or anything, it's the fact that Kat had the ability to go into people's minds, a long time would make her weak and be disastrous to her health, though a short time would allow her to do it and keep her strength. Even though she had only known him for a few hours, she felt a sort of connection to him, like she wanted to protect him. And as she was still linked to his mind, the faintest of voices whispered in the back of his head saying _'I'm glad she's worried for me, though I don't want to make her upset. Pretend nothing ever happened and get on with the training. Show her she has nothing to worry about.' _This subconscious though made her blush an unnoticeably light pink.

"Hey, you guys! What's wrong? Are you listening?" Megan shouted interrupting their thoughts.

"Sure I am, what did you think I was doing? Geez!" Kat shouted at the girl standing next to her.

"Jerald, tell your sister to pay attention!" Megan shouted to the boy that had caught her eye ever since the dramatic moment, she had been looking for an excuse to call him over.

"Kat, pay attention! You agreed to be committed to this, sort of." Jerald called to his sister hands crossed over his chest, looking up for his spot resting against the huge wall of rock.


	4. Traning Begins

Chapter 4: Training Begins

"Here you will be ascending this wall and when you reach the top hit the red button, But be warned there will be unexpected traps to make you fall or confused" said Jerry in a dead serious voice then everybody quickly looked at tony while tony looked up the wall he didn't notice that all eyes were on him then looked down to see everybody looking at him (including Jerry) "WHAT!" screamed Tony looking confused at everyone. "_my point exactly" _thought the bossman Megan and Kat snickered at Tony's stupidity but, Marc, Zethy, and Lee just plan out laughed so loud that Japan can hear them now and luna just stood there doing nothing , Tony looked straight out peeved at the laughter he did a loud huff and stomped his foot to the ground and then tried to do an amazing storm-off that will shock them all (he's such a diva sometimes) as he was in the middle of the greatest storm-off known to man he was stopped when Jerry put his arm out in front of him "there will be no fooling around this is super important and I need you all to act grown up" then jerry put silently "or pretend to" then walked off leaving the 8 soon-to-be spies to wall climbing they all looked up to the wall "well let's find the harnesses and climb this bad boy!" said Kat in a excited voice and then ran everywhere and anywhere to find the harnesses everybody then started to look somewhere getting annoyed with the hide and go seek to find the harnesses marc sits down because his feet hurt when he landed on the ground something hard hit him in the butt "OW!" screamed marc _  
_ everyone heard the scream so they rushed over to see if he's ok but, Kat saw something else that caught her attention the harnesses! She smiled looked over to marc and then ran to him and scooped him in a bone crushing hug "marc you are the best you found the harnesses by sitting on your butt your totally amazing!" said kat in a super happy voice still holding him in a less bone crushing hug they look into each other's eyes and feel like they're the only one there _wow marc has cute eyes _thought Kat. _Wow Kat has amazing eyes they're so perfect _thought Marc while, the others look confused Megan shakes her head walks up to the strange couple without noticing her, Megan grabs the two by the back of their shirts and pulls them apart making Marc and Kat fall to the ground with a light thud "ok you love birds we don't have time for you to look at each other because we have to climb this wall" said Megan glaring at the people on the ground (but mostly glaring at Kat) then Kat gives Megan a 'WTH' look Megan returns the same look but, with more anger then Kat "ok I like a stare down just like the next guy but we have to climb this wall wither you like it or not" said Jerald with his arms crossed over his chest Marc and Kat frowned then blushed to now relies what's going on, then scoot away to their respective siblings. Getting the harness on the eight start going up the wall the progress is amazing for them Lee in first next is Zethy in third is Kat behind her is Tony then Megan behind her the smarty arty he is Marc is climbing in seventh place with luna in the back as the last one out then an ear pinching cry came out of nowhere "what the heck was that!" screamed Tony they all shrugged their shoulder looking every inch to where they can see the something or someone that made the noise but could not see the thing that made the weird noise and continue to climb the wall after the short while a big punching glove came out of the wall and almost punched Marc in the right in the face "what the heck that almost punched me square in the face!" screamed Marc in panic "well this might be one of the traps or something that Jerry was talking about so that means there going to more so everybody better watch were ya's climbing" said Zethy to everybody then started climbing again. (Enter action music) more punching gloves, rock's going in the wall making 8 of the soon-to-be- spies almost falling or slip sometimes making it hard for them to hang on and try to crash into the ground. Finally, a hand gripped the top of the cliff; its twin met it, pulling up their owner. "Ugh, Kathrin, why do you weigh so much?" Jerald grunted, pulling up, not only himself, but his sister, who had been injured by one of the traps. "Ah, what? I do NOT, weigh THAT, much, Jerry, if anyone, I think it's YOU who should go on a diet!" Exclaimed Kathrin, teenage girl anger obvious in her face and voice, she would not stand to be called fat, under _any_ circumstances. "I was only joking, Kathrin, you try pulling someone half way up a thirty foot cliff, and tell me they aren't heavy, eh?" Her brother sighed, whipping the dust from his cloths as she did the same. "Alright, alright, but you know that I'm sensitive about my weight…" Jerald rolled his eyes at her, and looked down to see how close everyone else was; Tony had gotten knocked down a few times, trying to reach the top a bit fast, same for Megan and Marc; Zethora, Lee, and Luna, though, seemed to be expertly avoiding the traps, making their way to the top rather quickly. After a few minutes, everyone was at the top, looking for the button they had to push. "Jerry~ How much longer do we have to look, it's been, like, hours!" Zethora whined, falling to the ground on her back, sighing loudly. "Zethy, it's only been a few seconds…" Jerald said, looking to his sister and helping her up. "Yeah, well I don't wanna do this ,it's so boring!" She looked at Marc, who was searching over near a few small bushes. "I know! Let's have him sit on something again!" she exclaimed, pointing to where he stood. "Uh, that may have worked once, but I doubt it'll be successful again…" "Oh, just, ask him to try." Jerald sighed and walked over to Marc to please the girl. "Uh, Jerald…" Luna said from just next to where Marc stood, grabbing his attention so that he looked at her. "What is it Lu- Ah!" He was just about to answer her call, when he fell into the younger boy, and sent him falling on the spot Luna had called him from; his bottom landing on the area, a loud 'wooping' noise came from his seat. "…I found the button…" She said, pointing to Marc. "Wow, bro, you're butt's magic!" Tony laughed, walking over to him. "Or just very lucky" Laughed Zethy, covering her ears from the loud noise, as did all the others. A trap door opened and Jerry came up on a platform with a rocket behind him "Good job children but you did take longer than I expected and there was a bit much falling going on." Jerry said as he was looking at Marc who just looked at the ground with embarrassment and his cheeks going red while the others were just laughing. The boss man just rolled his eyes then had a serious look on his face "Now that you have finished the first half of your training please get on the rocket so that we can go to Paris" exclaimed Jerry as he started to the rocket but did notice that the rest weren't following him so he turned to look at the children, and raised an eyebrow in confusion "Well aren't you coming, we can't afford to waste time" said the crudy old Britt. The grope of kids looked at Jerry in awe, then each one of then looked at Lee to say something because they were hopelessly lost on how to tell Jerry about the size of the rocket.


	5. The Montage!

Chapter 5: The montage

So, for the rest of the day, the kids trained in a montage of surveillance, high tech weaponry, and mixed martial arts. They messed up quite a bit; there were accidents, distractions, and all around stupidity from the kids. Finally, after the training was completed, the children were exhausted, and just flopped on the ground in who knows what place they were, not caring as long as they could rest. Also not caring if they could rest or not they had to finish the last part of their training "Ok children get up time to finish the last part of training" said Jerry in an enthusiastic voice, clapping his hands together and hoping that the kids will get up so that they can finish. "Jer! We've been going at this all day why can't, we take a 6 minute brake so that we'll be all ready to do more training" asked Zethy in a pleading voice and making puppy- dog eyes partially begging on her knee's "Or you get up and finish the training so that we can all go home and rest up" Jerry clapped his hands once more, trying still to get their attention. With a huff and a death glare Zethy got up and joined the rest to start the finally part of training "Okay fine you win, what do we got now?" asked Kat in a curious voice tilting her head to the side in confusion and boredom "Well, now we are going to test you're fighting techniques and see if you need improvement or you're okay for the time being." Replied a stern looking Jerry. Just as every one of the children shook their head in agreement a _giant_ robot came out of nowhere and crashed down a wall of some building not more than five feet from them. "What the-? Jer, was that yours?" Jerald demanded, pointing at the large metal beast. Smirking, boss man answered back. "Why yes, and I do hope you know, it's not polite to point." At the end of his sentence, the robot pointed its finger at Jerald, beaming a bright, red light at the boy. Getting scared Jerald ran as fast as he could away from the robot "Jerald, you coward!" screamed Kat who now feels embarrass to be related to the tall coward who was not going to back down from a fight "so you wanna rumble big boy then let's see what you got" said Kat racing to the robot about to do a wicked fighting move but was stopped when the robot caught her leg. "Ok maybe I didn't think this through enough" said the girl who was captured "HELP!" screamed Kat down to the rest. Then everybody in a rush, tried to save kat from the evil robot. Luna, suddenly, rushed up to the metal machine, shouting up at it. "Let my little sister go!" She climbed up its leg. The robot attempted more than once to shake her off, but she was in 'Big sister protection' mode, nothing would stop her from saving Kathrine. While she was climbing the rest just stared in awe at how brave Luna was despite her recent 'muteness'. "Wow…" said Lee in a daze, amazed by Luna's determination. Too distracted by Luna, Lee, still in his 'love' daze, starts to walk all the way to the robot for an unknown reason "Lee stay away from the robot, Luna's got this!" said Megan screaming at her big brother, but Lee doesn't hear his sister, and by that time, he was by the monster's feet. At last, Luna was at the arm that held Kat, her serious look had been long lost, and she was stretching as far as she could to grab a hold of the girl's hand. "L-Luna…" Kat stuttered, as long as they had known her, the short girl had never done much anything, so climbing up a violently moving robot to save a younger sister she wasn't even related to, was something she had never expected to see her do. Their fingertips touched a few times, but they could establish no connection, as Kathrine was thrust back from Luna again, she caught a glimpse of Lee on the ground, and she had to scream at him to get away. "Lee? What are you doing down there? Get back!" Hearing what her sister cried down, she looked briefly, and upon seeing Lee in a daze, she last focus for a moment and almost fell. 'Ugh, the idiot… what's he doing just staring up here, I gotta get Kathrine down fast…' Luna thought, forcing herself forwards again, she was even more desperate to get the other girl now. "Kathrine, can you try to move forward?" Luna shouted, to which she got a reply of. "I-I don't think so…" "Try!" Unsure of the command, she looked down at her waist, where the hand held her from, and slowly started to wriggle free. When she could no longer push her way out of its grip, she reached forward and grabbed on tightly to Luna's hand, and Luna used Kathrine as a chain to get to the hand, upon reaching it, she used all her strength to pull the girl out, but she hardly budged, then, quickly taking a grappling hook, she had 'borrowed' from their high-tech weapons training, out of her back pocket, she launched it so that it would tangle it's index finger. "Jerald!" She shouted down to her brother, who came running to reply. "Y-yeah?" "Kat's gonna fall now… I need you to catch her, got it?" He nodded and held his thumbs up to her, nodding back, and taking a deep breath, she pulled the hook, causing the index finger, the one really holding her, to release, and she fell, screaming, to the ground. Jerald placed himself bellow where he was sure Kat would fall. "Wait a minute," Marc thought out loud "If she's falling from that height at… he's standing in the wrong place!" He ran forward, just a foot away from where Jerald stood, and put his arms out to catch the girl, once she reached his arms, they both fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "Uh, nice catch, Marc… I'm coming down!" Luna shouted, looking at the distance from the ground, and jumping from the hand. Seeing her jump, Lee freaked out and tried to move to save her, though fell back himself when she swung up, and leapt to the ground with the grappling hook in hand. She noticed as everyone looked at her curiously, she simply shouted to them "The robots not defeated, go get him!" And the rest went running as she tossed the grappling hook to Zethora and walked over to Kat and Marc. "Get her somewhere safe, she's hurt." "Yeah, I know just where to go, good luck." Marc said, picking up Kathrine, who was blushing more then she could tell, and ran off away from the fight. Looking back at the others, Luna saw that they were crawling all over the bot, looking for something to shut it down. Joining the rest for the search of the off button the not-so-big-bad-robot was moving like he was on fire, But no matter how bad he was moving the six kids stayed on tight "wow they're even better than I thought maybe we should pick it up a notch" said Jerry, in his safe computer room, then while pressing some buttons he was looking at the screen to see how the progress was. With the spies the robot was starting to twitch more than it did when they first started to fight it the six children stopped moving around a lot "what the heck is going on!" screamed Lee to everybody in panic it seem that everybody didn't hear him because, they were panicking about the fact the major shaking that the big monster's doing they can't keep on for long "AHH! Help me!" screamed Zethy, from the bottom of the robot, "hold on Zethy I'm coming!" screamed back Tony being the hero with the perfect rescue plan. But, he did not think about the whole thing because, now he's sliding down the side of the robot to get to Zethy but, he went too far and stopped at the close edge of the robot "ok I didn't think this through" said Tony, a little embarrassed. "Climb, Tony, climb! And get Zethy on the way!" said Lee, clearly frighten for his little bro and crush's little sister, with what Lee said Tony started climbing up but mildly slipping on the way up but always catching a grip on the robot to get to Zethy faster "Need a lift?" asked tony when he was right next to her. "You don't know the half of it!" said Zethy in a happy, relived voice grabbing on Tony's out stretched hand and hanging on like all life depended on it "Oh thank you Tony!" said Zethy then kissed the little guy on the cheek on the outside the Tonster was smiling but on the inside it was (cue all the birth day presents falling from the sky) "No problem all in the job of being a spy" returned Tony while blushing. And while Megan was 'Aww'ing at the two Lee held up thumb as a good luck sign for Tony also Jerald and Luna nodding in approval for the two. Feeling pumped up and ready, Tony set her on the ground, and went back up to the monster's head. "Wait.. what's he doing?" Jerald asked in a worried tone. "He's trying to take down the robot's main control system." Luna said matter-of-factly. "He can't do that, he doesn't have the slightest clue how to!" Cutting in, Megan added "Yeah, he can barely work a laptop properly!" Lee shouted his younger brother's name, rising panic, trying as best he could to get his attention. Hearing his name being called, Tony looked back with a smile in the mistake the rest were cheering him on. "Ha-ha, I had a dream like this once! Only… this robot was an alien… oh well, you take what you get!" He shouted out loud and he gripped onto the metal monster's neck as best he could with his legs. "Alright, now I just need to open his head, and I can pull on the blue wire, I've seen them in the movies, how hard could it be?..Wow…" Suddenly, his confidence levels dropped, in place of the wires he had anticipated, were blinking lights, spinning thingamajigs, and a small computer that was controlling everything, requiring a password to be shut down. Balance almost failing him, Tony flailed his arms to keep steady as the bot attempted swatting him several times. "Uh, is there a computer genius down there?" He called in alarm as loud he could. Megan and Lee automatically started complaining about how it was the worst of times for Marc to be missing, Jerald and Zethora just smiled and looked at their older sister. With a sigh, Luna looked back at them; arms folded over her chest "You want me to go _back_ up there…? Fine." This time, Luna found it harder to climb the bot, now that her burst of protective energy was gone, but she was able to make it up a tad quickly. "L-Luna? No offence, but I was expecting Marc.." "No time, Marc's not here, I'll have to do, what's up there?" With a small shrug, he went on to tell her about the things that he saw whirling around in there. With a thoughtful look on her face, Luna began pouring out instructions. Rapidly working with his hands, Tony began to follow each step, then ejected his hands from the controls when Luna shouted to him 'stop!' The body of the beast shook violently, knocking the two off, luckily the two kids did not get hurt but, did hit the ground a little roughly. "That was… AWSOME!" said the hyper 11 year old boy "Oh, well, our definitions of 'awesome' seem to be quite a bit different…" Muttered Luna as she stood and dusted herself off. The rest of the kids just chuckled at what Tony said even in the face of danger he can still have fun like a moron yet, Tony smirked at that he could be such a clown even at a time like this. "Wonderful job spies just fantastic but I have one question where's Marc and Kathrin?" asked Jerry in a confused voice with one eyebrow raised up.


End file.
